Suprises at NCIS
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: There is a dead Mariene found in an abanded forrest and the NCIS team are sent there to Investigate but what they find out on how he died is more shocking. Also love is in the Air for two of the team members and a suprise wedding!


Chapter one

Tony and Ziva arrived at their daughter's school. "Now are you sure you have got everything you need Tail?" Anthony DiNNoZZo asked his six year old daughter. "I'm positive I have got everything dad. Don't worry, it's only the first day back at school and besides all of my friends will be here". Tail told her parents." Well I hope you have a great day at school" Ziva told her daughter." I will. See ya" Tail said and then she left and went to join her friends who were waiting for her at the school gate. Just as Tony and Ziva were about to leave Ziva got a phone call." Hello" she said into her phone." Ziva, it's McGee" McGee said into his phone." Hey McGee what's up?" Ziva Replied." We have a dead Marine in the middle of a deserted forest" McGee Told Ziva."Okay McGee we are on our way" Ziva said and with that she hung up the phone and headed to where the dead marine was.

Chapter 2

Soon later Tony and Ziva arrived at the forest. As soon as tony and Ziva got there, they headed down the parth to where Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy and McGee were." Sorry were late boss. We had to drop Tali off at school." Tony said as he walked around to have a look at the body." How's Tali" McGee asked as he gave Ziva the camera. "She's good. She was really looking forward to see Kate this morning at school" Ziva said as she took a couple of pictures of the body. "Parmer get the gurney for me "Ducky said as she stood up and walked over to Agent Gibbs." Right away doctor" Jimmy said as he headed back up to the truck. " Jethrow, I won't know anything until I get him down to autopsy and get Abby's tests results back" Doctor mallard told Gibbs." All right Duck" Gibbs said as he gave Ducky a stern look." Pack up when Ur all done" Gibbs told his team and then he headed back to NCIS.

At NCIS

Soon later they all arrived back at ncis. As soon as they all got there Ziva, McGee and Tony headed to there desks while Gibbs headed down to Autopsy. "Aw Jethrow. I believe you have come down for some answers" Ducky said as he turned to face Gibbs. "Well doc to you have some for me" Gibbs said as he walked over to Ducky." I do indeed. By the look of our dead marine here it appears that he died of his own death" Ducky said as he looked at the body and then looked at Gibbs." What do you mean Duck" Gibbs said as he gave his friend a confused look. "I believe what I said Jethrow, but I wont know for sure until Abby's blood samples have been tested" Ducky said." Thanks duck" Gibbs said and then he was gone.

Abby was down in her lab when she heard footsteps behind her. As she turned around she saw Gibbs standing there with a café POW in his hands." Hey Gibbs" Abby said as she took the café POW from Gibbs's hands. "What have you got for me abbs" Gibbs asked her." Well I found traces of C25O in his blood stream" Abby told him as she directed his eyes to her computer screen. "And in my easy to understand language that would be……………" Gibbs said as he gave her a wired look as to say what are you talking about and that I can't understand a word ur saying." Gibbs, basically that is a form of drug. Its heroin." Abby said as she turned to look at Him. "He was taking heroin" Gibbs asked." Corectomondo Gibbs, which means" Abby said with a smile on her face. "He caused his won death" Gibbs said." Your right" Abby replied." So he killed himself" Gibbs said." But why would anyone want to kill himself?" Abby said with an interesting look on her face." I don't know abbs" He said" but im soon going to find out" he said as she left the room and headed back up to the bull pin." As Gibbs returned to the bull pin Ziva looked at Gibbs and said" so what did Abby find?" she found out that he killed himself. He was taking heroin" Gibbs said as he sat down at his desk." Boss, why would anyone kill themselves?" Tony asked in confusion." Im not really sure why tony" Gibbs said and with that they got back down to work.

Chapter Three

Tony was starting to get nervous now. This was going to be it. This was the day he was going to ask Special Agent Ziva David to Marry him. While he sat at his sat at his desk holding a small blue box in his hands, he saw Abby, McGee and Ducky walk in with Kate and Tali behind them. As soon as tony saw Ziva get up, he immediately got up out of his seat and headed straight towards her. "Ziva" Tony said as he stood in front of Ziva." What is it Tony" Ziva asked in confusion as tony began to speak, everyone in the Bull Pin were dead silent and just looked at Tony and Ziva." Ziva David, You are the most Amazing Person I have ever met. You are the best Mother to Tali and The Love of my life. We have been together for quite some time now and I have realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Tony said as he knelt down on one leg and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. As soon as Tony opened the box, Ziva's eyes lit up and her hands went over her mouth in shock. Tali and Kate stood together and watched her parents." Ziva David, will you please do me the Honors in Becoming My Wife?" Ziva was in complete shock but as soon as she got her voice back, she then said with a big smile on her face" Yes! I would be extremely happy Tony in Becoming your wife".

As Tony slid the Ring onto Ziva's Finger, everyone in the Bull pin let out a big cheer including Gibbs. While Tony was Hugging His Beautiful wife he then here'd two little voices next to him" Can we please be the Flower Girls please" Tali and Kate Asked with the cutest little voices." Of course you both can" Tony Said as he picked up his daughter. Ziva then Walked up to Abby and said" Abby, Can you please be my made of Honor?"" I would be Delighted" she replied as she hugged her Friend." Hey Probie" Tony said as he put Tali down next to Kate and then walked over to join Ziva." What Tony?" McGee Replied." I would be delighted if you would be my best man" he asked McGee." Sure Tony" McGee said with a big smile on his face." Congratulations my dear Boy" Ducky said as he shock Tony's hands. "Thanks Ducky" Tony Replied." Sorry Boss we broke Rule no 12 "Tony said as him and Ziva turned to look at Agent Gibbs. Gibbs turned to look at his two agents standing before him." That's okay Tony. I couldn't be happier for the two of you" Gibbs said and with that they all smiled.

Chapter Four

The Wedding.

Today was it. It was the day that tony and Ziva finally getting married. As Abby, McGee and Kate got to the wedding McGee Immediately took his spot next to Tony standing at the alter. "You finally made it. I was getting really worried" Tony said as he turned to face his friend." I wouldn't miss this for the world tony. So how are you anyway" McGee asked with a little bit of a smile on his face. "How do you think Probie" Tony said as he looked at McGee. Tony then looked around the room at all the people. All of his family were there. As he looked in the front row he saw Gibbs, Ducky, Director Vance, Jimmy and jimmy's Girl friend Rebecca. Suddenly everyone in the room went quite and the soft piano music started to play. The First two people who came down the isle were Kate and Tali. Kate was wearing a light pink and white dress with flowers in her hair and Tali was wearing a white dress with light blue in it. As they got to the alter Tali quickly went up to her dad and gave him a big hug and then rejoined her Friend on the other side. Everyone in the room let out an awww and then looked back down at the isle to see who was going to come down next. The next one to come down was Abby. Abby was wearing a Beautiful Red Dress that came down to her lower back with criss crosses. As she walked down the isle she then went and joined the two little girls at the alter. She then stood opposite to McGee and gave him a big smile. Last but defiantly not least Ziva walked down the isle wearing a gorgeous and beautiful White sparkly dress. As she walk down the read isle she looked around the room to see everyone watching her. The last people she saw was Gibbs, Ducky, Director Vance, Jimmy and Rebecca all sitting in the front row. As she got to the alter she gave tony a Big smile." You look Beautiful my little super Ninja Israeli Chick" Tony said with a smile on his face and with that Ziva grabbed Tony's hands and they then said there vales.

Chapter Five

The After Party.

As they all arrived at the ceremony/Reception they immediately noticed all the tables, chairs, the massive dance floor, stage and dj. Everyone was all changed in there spare clothes. Tali wore a summer Black Dress that had a massive Pink Bow tied up at the back. Her hair was out all wavy. Kate wore a summer white dress with light pink in it. Her hair was also out. Abby wore her short black and white skirt with a white sleeved shirt with a light jacket on top. McGee wore jeans with a white shirt and also a jacket. Tony was wearing jeans with an untucked Dark Blue shirt with a black jacked. Ziva wore a light blue summer Dress that went down just below her knees. "Wow look at the room" Tali said as they all walked in and found there table. Soon later all the tables were filled. Tony, Ziva, Tali, Kate, Abby, McGee, Vance, Jimmy and Rebecca all sat on one table while the rest were filled up with friends and family of Tony and Ziva.

After Dinner

As they all had finished dinner the DJ decide to Jump on and play some music for everyone to dance too. As the two girls sat there listening to all the grown ups talk they gave each other a big smile and knew that it was time. They had a big surprise install for Ziva and Tony and also for the others. The two girls decided that it was time so they quietly snuck away from the table and headed to the dj and the stage. Very soon after that Tony looked over to where his daughter and Kate were and had realized that they weren't there anymore. As tony looked weirdly around the room and around the table McGee looked at tony with confusion on his face." What are you looking For Tony?" McGee asked him." Tali and Kate" Tony replied looking at McGee with wondering eyes. As soon as tony said that everyone on the table decided too look around to see if they could see Kate and Tali. Soon later Gibbs looked over at the dj and the stage and saw two little girls over talking to the dj." Tony I think I found them" Gibbs said as he pointed to where the girls were. As soon as Gibbs said that everyone immediately looked over at the dj and saw Kate and Tali. As soon as the song stopped the dj took one microphone and gave it to Kate." Hey what's up everybody? Im now going to past it over to Tali and Kate" the dj said as he passed the microphone to Tali." Hey what's up? Im Tali, and im Kate, and we just wanted to say a big congratulation to my mum and dad Ziva and Tony. We love you both heaps" Tali said." We also have a big surprise coming up for you so we hope you enjoy this" Kate said." Someone told me that you two love this song so this is for you Mr And Mrs DiNNoZZo" Tali said as she looked at the DJ." Dose anyone knows what they are up to" Ziva asked in confusion as she looked at the two girls and then look around the table." No. not a clue" Everyone replied as they looked at Tali and Kate.

The music then started and the first one to sing was Tali" Baby you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven" She sang and then this awesome beat started to kick in. Everyone in the room decided to get up off their chairs, head to the dance floor and started to dance." Wanna dance?" Tony asked as he looked at his beautiful Bride with a big smile on his face." Sure Tony" she said as the two of them got out of there chairs and danced on the dance floor." Lets go join them" McGee said as he looked around the table and with that they all got out of their chairs and decided to go join Tony and Ziva on the dance floor. The beat died down and then Tali sang" Oh, thinking about all our younger years, there were only you and me; we were young and wild and free. Now nothing can take you away from me. We've been down that road before, but that's over now. You keep me coming back for more" and then it was Kate's turn. No one had ever heard her sing before not even her parents. The only person who had heard her sing was Tali. As she opened her mouth this amazing voice came out. Baby you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven.  
And love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see  
we're in heaven." And then for 20 seconds this amazing beat kicked in. Kate's parents including Ziva and tony were completely shocked by how amazing her voice was and that she could sing too.

Everyone began to dance again including the two girls. The beat began to die down again and this time Kate began to sing" Now, nothing could change what you mean to me. There's a lot that I could say but just hold me now, Cause our love will light the way." She sang and then the two girls sang together. Baby you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven. And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven." They sang as they smiled at each other and then began to dance. Another 20 seconds had past and the music began to die down and the two girls started to sing again" Now our dreams are coming true. Through the good times and the bad I'll be standing there by you" they sang as this beat kicked in." And love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven." They sang as the music stopped. Everyone let out a big cheer as Tali and Kate bowed and then headed onto the dance floor to join there parents and Friends as some more music began to play." That was amazing girls" Ziva told them." Thanks" Tony said with a smile as him and Ziva gave the two girls a great big hug." That's okay" the two girls said as they gave each other a smile." When did you learn to sing?" Abby said as she looked at her daughter" I could always sing, but I just never use to sing at home. I sing at school with Tali. She has helped me" She said as she looked at her parents then looked at Tali with a big smile on her face." You have an amazing voice" McGee said as he gave his daughter a big smile.

The car ride home

Soon later they were all in the car. As tally sat in the car with her parents she thought of everything that has just happened. Tony was driving and Ziva was in the passenger seat. "That was a really good party" Tali said with a small yawn. Tony and Ziva smiled at each other. The car ride home was very quiet. Soon later Tali were asleep. "That was the best wedding tony" Ziva said as she kept her voice low, trying not to wake Tali." Well Mrs DiNNoZZo you deserve it". Tony said as he smiled at his Beautiful wife Ziva and then looked at the long black road in front of him." Now comes our honeymoon my little Crazy Ninja Fighting Israeli Chick" Tony said as he kept his voice quiet." But we can't have a honeymoon yet tony, we have cases to work on and besides if we do go on our honeymoon then who will do the cases with Gibbs" Ziva asked as she look at her new husband Tony." Well McGee said that he will take over our cases. Abby said that she would be more than happy to look after Tali and so would Gibbs. And besides Gibbs told us to have a good honeymoon because we deserve the break anyway" He told Ziva. Ziva agreed with him as she looked out the window of the car.

Fin


End file.
